Twin Brother's Dilemma
by Run Maharani
Summary: <html><head></head>Kyuhyun dihadapkan pada dua orang saudara kembar yang memperlakukannya dengan cara yang jauh berbeda. Ryeowook dengan keramahan dan kelembutannya, dan Sungmin dengan sindiran dan kata-kata pedasnya. Dilema apa yang akan muncul dalam diri Kyuhyun? Mianhae.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hallo... Aku balik lagi dengan FF baru karena inspirasi buat lanjutin FF Yunjae lagi mandekk abis..

FF itu emang harus aku pikirin mateng2 biar nggak ngecewain readers..

Soalnya setelah disurvey ternyata aku payah banget kalo masalah ending-mengending (?)

Jadi, aku coba bikin FF ini, FF ringan aja, gak seribet dan se-heavy yang si Yunjae ituh..

Untuk beberapa epep oneshootku yang kemaren2 aku post, kalo mengecewakan maaf ya.. Aku juga agak susah gitu bikin ending..

Aku gak tega aja kalo endingnya sad bin tragis ampe tokohnya ampe authornya pada mampus semua.. Saya tidak tegaaa... hiks..

Yesungdahlah, daripada saya kebanyakan bacot, mending timpukin aja saya pake berlian :))

Maksudnya, enjoy aja epep ini yah...

* * *

><p>Cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin &amp; Ryeowook as twin brothers (aren't they look alike?)<p>

Disc: If I own them, I'll be so busy taking care of them, and you will not read this.. khkhkh..

* * *

><p>~Kyuhyun POV~<p>

"Wookie.. Ayo, aku mau latihan setelah ini.." suara namja aegyo itu kembali mengusik telingaku. Kenapa sih aku harus satu kelas dengan dua saudara kembar aneh ini? Malas aku melihatnya. Aku hanya duduk sambil membaca komik di kursi paling belakang kelasku sambil menaikkan kedua kaki ke atas meja, tanpa sedikit pun tertarik dengan dua orang namja yang—katanya—imut sedang membicarakan hal absurd apa.

"Iya Minnie hyung, tunggu sebentar. Aku harus membereskan semua bukuku dulu." Kata namja satunya lagi, yang lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya. Orang tua kedua namja ini entah salah memberi makan apa pada anak-anaknya dulu sampai kadar aegyo mereka setinggi itu? Bahkan kadarnya lebih dari seorang yeojya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bukannya sekarang ada latihan karate ya? Kenapa nggak bareng Minnie hyung aja?" oh, namja bernama Ryeowook ini sekarang sedang menawarkan saudara kembarnya untuk 'jalan' bersamaku ke klub karate. Aku sedikit menurunkan komik yang aku baca tadi untuk sedikit melihat wajah orang yang mengajakku bicara, tapi belum sempat aku menurunkan sepenuhnya, terdengar suara pengganggu itu lagi.

"Sudahlah Wookie, memangnya kamu pikir aku mau apa jalan bareng dia ke klub? Belagu amat sih.. Ayo Wookie, tinggalin aja orang yang nggak punya temen ini.." HWAD? Kenapa sih anak kembar itu selalu aja beda? Ryeowook seperti malaikat baiknya, tapi kakak kembarnya yang namanya Sungmin ini seperti setan jahatnya.

"I beg you pardon, Sungmin-ssi?" kataku padanya, dia memalingkan mukanya, menjijikkan.

"Kau-tidak-punya-teman! Ada yang kurang jelas?" katanya dengan ditekankan di setiap suku kata.

"Kau~"

"Keberatan? Tidak terima aku bilang begitu? Kenapa harus keberatan dengan kenyataan? Dasar aneh." Sungmin ini semakin dibiarkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Sepertinya mulutnya harus disumpal pakai kaos kaki biar dapet pelajaran barang sedikit aja.

"Kau.. Sebenarnya ada amasalah apa denganku, Sungmin-ssi? Sepertinya kau benci sekali padaku." Kataku meminta konfirmasi.

"Kau tau juga ternyata? Kalau sudah tau untuk apa bertanya. Merepotkan. Ayo Wookie, nggak ada gunanya di sini lama-lama, bisa-bisa orang-orang mengira kita teman orang aneh ini lagi." Dan Sungmin menarik Wookie yang Cuma cengo menjadi saksi mata pertengkaran mulut antara kakak kembarnya dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak punya salah apa-apa dengan kakaknya itu. Hei, aku korban di sini! Kenapa aku terus-terusan dihina sih? Lee Sungmin, hm.. Mulai sekarang masuk daftar orang yang kubenci.

Kenapa? Simple aja. Karena dia membenciku lebih dulu. Jadi salah siapa? Salah dia lah..

Apa mungkin karena kami adalah dua kandidat terkuat untuk mewakili sekolah untuk pertandingan karate antarSMA? Dan Sungmin menganggapku sebagai rivalnya? Hahaha, childish sekali. Pemikiran anak kelas satu SMP saja bisa lebih dewasa dari dia. Kalau dia menganggapku begitu, berarti mulai sekarang perang dibuka! Dia sendiri yang telah membunyikan genderang perangnya. Padahal aku sama sekali nggak bernafsu ikut pertandingan semacam itu.

Lee Sungmin, hanya menunggu kekalahannya saja. Hmm... Melihatnya menangis karena kalah sepertinya akan jadi pemandangan menarik..

~*Rn*~

Aku masuk ke ruang latihan dengan santai, tidak peduli latihan sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Aku datang sesukaku, begitu saja kok repot.

"Kalau merasa hebat, kenapa masih ikut latihan? Santai-santai aja di rumah. Malah repot-repot datang pas latihan udah mau selesai. Huh..." sindir Sungmin, tajem banget. Oke, anak ini kayaknya nggak sekedar 'benci' padaku. Tapi 'Sangat amat benci sekali', kadarnya udah pakai 'tera-benci', lebih besar lagi daripada 'giga-benci'. Ah, bicara apa aku ini.

Aku hanya melenggang santai ke ruang ganti, bermaksud mengganti seragamku. Aku sempat melirik ke arah Sungmin sedikit, semangat sekali dia latihan. Tidak tau apa kalau dia akan kalah olehku nanti? Percuma latihan keras kalau lawannya aku. Tanpa sadar evil smirk kembali terukir di bibirku.

~*Rn*~

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" aku menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata Ryeowook, saudara kembarnya si menyebalkan. Atau, versi baiknya dari Sungmin. Dia berlari kecil menyusulku.

"Ada apa Ryeowook-ssi? Ada masalah?" tanyaku setelah jalan kami sejajar.

"Hm.. Anu.. Aku mau minta maaf atas kelakuan hyung-ku tadi. Aku tidak tau dia kenapa, tapi biasanya dia anak yang baik kok. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bersikap begitu pada Kyuhyun-ssi. Jeongmal mianhae yo.." dia membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, aduh, baik sekali anak ini, aku jadi tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ryeowook-ssi. Aku juga tidak memasukkan kata-katanya ke dalam hati. Tenang saja.." wajahnya berubah lega, dia lalu tersenyum. Gila, imut sekali anak ini.. Kenapa aku mendadak suka senyumannya ya?

"Gomawo yo Kyuhyun-ssi.. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Annyeong.." dia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhiku, tapi kemudian dia berbalik. "Hm.. Kyuhyun-ssi, kau boleh memanggilku Wookie saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum dengan mata menyipit.

"Eh? Oh,, kalau begitu panggil aku Kyu saja." Kataku agak gugup. Wookie katanya? Dia lalu benar-benar pergi sambil menenteng tas yang berisi biola. Aku tau dia anak klub musik dan seluruh sekolah bangga dengan prestasi anak itu. Dia bahkan pernah ikut festival musik internasional. Dia juga baik sekali, jauh berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya yang aneh dan tidak punya sopan santun itu. Hah.. Anak kembar itu memang membingungkan.

Hm... Jadi Wookie ya.. Menarik juga..

~*Rn*~

~Normal POV~

"Hyung..." Ryeowook memanggil Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada dalam kamar mereka, Sungmin tengkurap sambil main laptop, dan Ryeowook duduk di kasurnya sambil membaca novel.

"Hm?" respon Sungmin sambil terus sibuk sendiri dengan laptop pink-nya itu.

"Kenapa hyung begitu kasar pada Kyuhyun? Memangnya salah dia apa?" tanyanya. Sungmin menghela napas pertanda dia tidak suka membicarakan hal itu.

"Penting ya ditanya segala? Aku malas membahasnya." Jawabnya, lalu melanjutkan ngetik-ngetik gajenya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, hyung.. Ayolah.." Ryeowook memaksa dan memasang puppy-eyes-undeniable-nya untuk meluluhkan Sungmin. Melihat itu, Sungmin kembali menghela napas, kali ini pertanda dia tidak bisa mengelak dari jurus puppy-eyes-undeniable yang turun temurun diwariskan dari nenek moyang mereka itu.

"Oke, ini hanya karena kau saudara kembarku yah, makanya aku mau cerita." Kata Sungmin memberi prolog. Ryeowook lalu memperbaiki posisinya agar dapat mendengar cerita Sungmin dengan lebih seksama.

"Kyuhyun itu tidak punya sopan santun, tidak beretika. Dia bersikap semaunya pada siapa saja. Dia juga tidak punya rasa hormat pada guru ataupun pada orang yang lebih tua. Dia menarik diri dari pergaulan. Dan sederetan hal-hal lainnya yang nggak bisa disebutkan satu persatu. Nah, ada pertanyaan Wookie?"

Wookie mengerutkan dahinya. Dia merasa ada yang janggal dari penuturan saudara kembarnya tadi.

"Kenapa lagi? Ada pertanyaan tambahan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung..." kata Wookie, Sungmin menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar, pertanda menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulut dongsaengnya yang imut itu.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa... kenapa alasanmu klise sekali?" tanya Wookie. Kini giliran Sungmin yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"maksudnya?"

"Yang hyung katakan barusan, daftar yang hyung katakan padaku barusan bukanlah alasan valid yang bisa dikemukakan untuk membenci seseorang sebegitu banyaknya hyung.. Alasan hyung nggak masuk akal.. Pasti ada alasan lain kan?" tuding Wookie. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mengintimidasi Wookie dengan tatapannya agar dia tidak bertanya ataupun berpikir yang macam-macam lagi.

"Jasi kamu menuduh hyung berbohong, gitu?"

Wookie gelagapan. "Tidak hyung.. Bukan begitu maksudnya, tapi..."

"Itu sih terserah kamu saja Wookie.. Kalau kamu mau percaya pada hyung ya sukur, kalo nggak yah mau bagaimana lagi.."kata Sungmin, lalu dia kembali memainkan laptopnya, sambil sesekali mendengus, pertanda sedang kesal. Dan Wookie tau benar sikap hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung.." panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kesal padaku ya?" tanya Wookie hati-hati.

"Sedikit kecewa saja karena adikku sendiri tidak percaya padaku." Wookie merasa bingung dengan kelebaian hyung-nya yang tiba-tiba meningkat drastis itu.

"Aku percaya kok hyung.. Beneran.." kata Wookie akhirnya, walaupun tentu saja dia tetap akan menyelidiki apa yang terjadi.

"Ya baguslah. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan bicara tentang dia lagi ya. Panas telingaku jadinya. Arra?"

"Arasseo hyung." Kata Wookie, tapi dia berniat harus menemukan alasan sebenarnya atas tindakan hyung-nya itu.

TBC

* * *

><p>Gimana?<p>

Jelekkah?

Atau malah sangat jelek sekali? MIANHAEEEE... Hiks hiks..

Repiu donkkkk... Biar aku semangat lanjutin epepnya..

* * *

><p>Oh iya, aku mau ngasih balesan ripiu yang di <strong>My Forever Hyung:<strong>

**KyuYunJae04: **Iya, aku istri sahnya Sungmin.. *kita berdua ditabok Kyumin shipper*

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie: **Makasih ya Chingu... :)) Aku juga sedih bikinnya, kebayang kalo adek aku kayak gitu, waah pasti aku nangis bombay deh..

**Nikwon:** Makasih ya Chingu... :)) Kalo ada ide ntar aku lanjutin.. Ditunggu aja lah pokoknya yah..

**DivaKey13:** Makasi ya saeng (karena kamu panggil aku eonni.. :)) Insyaallah di semua epep aku, aku berusaha bikin yang terbaik buat reader.. :)) makasi ya..

**Liu Xian Hua**: Makasi ya Chinguu... :)) hm.. Zhoury ya? Oke, aku pikirin dulu ya.. Kalo idenya udah ketemu Insyaallah aku bikin.. :))

**LittleLiappe:** Ya.. kira2 begitu lah.. hehe.. Iya, aku juga suka kalo mereka sodara, cocok aja gitu..

**Priss Uchun:** Makasi ya... :)) Iya, aku emang agak payah kalo bikin ending.. Aku gak tega aja kalo setelah mereka aku siksa di ceritanya, di ending aku sama sekali nggak ngasi kebahagiaan buat mereka.. Apalagi yang kayak Jae ma Donge, aku kasian banget ama mereka kalo harus terus menderita.. Makasi sarannya ya Chingu.. Mulai sekarang aku bakalan belajar lagi bikin ending biar nggak ngecewain reader.. Gomawo.. :))

* * *

><p>Yaudah, segitu dulu..<p>

Akhir kata,

Liat Ulang (Re-View) dooongggg... 3


	2. Chapter 2

Istri sahnya Sungmin proudly present...

Lanjutan epep si Kembar...

Semoga readerr menyukainya ya...

Aku juga udah buat agak panjangan tuh.. hehe..

Mohon dibaca ya..

* * *

><p>Pair: Kyuwook, Kyumin, Yewook, Yemin<p>

RECTANGLE LOVE

* * *

><p>~Kyuhyun POV~<p>

Sekolah sudah sepi, sedangkan aku masih di kelasku yang ada di lantai tiga sambil memandangi hujan yang turun dengan deras. Aku duduk di bingkai jendela, membiarkan pandanganku menyapu seluruh taman belakang sekolah yang luas ini. Lumayan lah daripada harus pulang ke rumah dan mati bosan di sana.

Aku melihat seseorang dengan payung berwarna pink sedang berjalan menyusuri taman belakang sekolah. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Rasanya aku pernah melihat payung itu, tapi dimana ya? Orang itu kemudian menuju sebuah pohon besar, bisa kulihat ada anak kucing di bawah pohon itu tengah kehujanan. Dia lalu menggunakan payungnya untuk melindungi anak kucing itu, lalu membuka syal dan menyelimutinya.

Anak itu tersenyum meskipun air hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Dia seperti mengucapkan sesuatu pada anak kucing itu sambil mengelus-elusnya. Jelas sekali dia adalah seorang penyayang binatang, berhati lembut dan tulus. Entah kenapa.. aku suka melihat pemandangan ini..

Anak itu ternyata.. Lee Sungmin. Rambut hitam legamnya yang basah itu dia sibakkan dengan tangan kanannya, di luar dingin sekali, apalagi terkena hujan. Apa dia tidak merasakannya?

Dia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan anak kucing itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Namun tiba-tiba beberapa detik kemudian dia ambruk ke tanah. Aku kaget setengah mati meihatnya. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun.. Apa mungkin dia pingsan? Tapi kenapa? Dia tadi baik-baik saja. Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga, tidak ada seorangpun di sini, jadi tidak ada yang akan menolongnya selain aku, kan?

Beberapa menit kemudian aku tiba di lantai dasar dan aku segera berlari ke arah taman belakang tanpa peduli hujan telah membasahiku. Namun langkahku terheti saat melihat adegan yang ada di hadapanku.

~Normal POV~

Sesosok namja bermata sipit berjalan menelusuri teras belakang sekolah sambil mendengarkan ipod-nya. Sesekali bibirnya ikut menyanyikan lagu yang ia dengar. Namun saat dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, dia berhenti sejenak dan membuka ipod-nya.

"Omona, Sungmin!" dia segera berlari saat menyadari 'sesuatu' yang menarik perhatiannya itu adalah sosok Lee Sungmin yang tengah terbaring tidak berdaya di bawah guyuran hujan. Dia segera merengkuh kepala Sungmin dan meletakkan di pahanya. Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin pelan, berharap namja manis itu segera membuka matanya.

"Minnie.. Minnie-yah.. Kau kenapa? Hei.. Ayo bangunlah.."

"Ngghh.." erang Sungmin pelan, namun dia tidak membuka matanya.

"Minnie-yah, gwaencanha yo?" tanya namja itu sarat dengan rasa khawatir.

"Sa..kit.. hh.. Obat..ku.." napasnya tidak teratur, lalu dia terkulai lemas di pangkuan namja yang sudah basah kuyup itu.

"Aish.. Kau tidak meminum obatmu lagi ya.." dia segera mengangkat tubuh kecil Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin ke mobilnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan itu terpaku di tempat. Dia sekarang juga sudah basah kuyup diguyur hujan deras. Dia hanya menatap nanar ke arah dua orang yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya itu.

"Yesung sunbae..." bisiknya pelan.

~*Rn*~

"Omona, HYUNG!" jerit Wookie histeris saat membuka pintu dan menemukan kakak kembarnya sedang dibopong seseorang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. "Minnie hyung kenapa, hyung?" tanya Wookie pada Yesung.

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Sekarang kita bawa dulu dia ke kamarnya." Yesung yang kepayahan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin segera menuju kamar Sungmin dan Ryeowook di lantai dua, lalu menidurkan Sungmin di ranjangnya. Setelah itu dia segera membuka pakaian Sungmin yang semuanya basah. Ryeowook hanya dapat memandangnya, tanpa tau harus melakukan apa.

"Wookie-yah, tolong ambilkan handuk dan pakaian Minnie.." pinta Yesung yang segera dikerjakan Ryeowook. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia butuhkan, Yesung segera mengeringkan tubuh Sungmin dengan handuk lalu memakaikan pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia menyelimuti Sungmin sampai batas leher, memastikan bahwa namja kecil yang rapuh itu tidak kedinginan.

"Oh iya, Wookie-yah.. Bisa tolong buatkan makanan untuk Sungmin? Dia butuh pengisi tenaga setelah dia bangun nanti. Obatnya mana? Dia pasti tidak meminumnya hari ini kan? Kenapa tidak diingatkan Wookie? Itu kan sudah tugasmu sebagai adiknya." Todong Yesung bertubi-tubi pada Ryeowook, yang entah kenapa membuat hati namja mungil itu berdecit sakit. Dia kenapa? Matanya yang terasa panas entah sejak kapan sudah mengeluarkan tetesan demi tetesan cairan bening.

"Woo.. Wookie-yah.. Gwaencanha yo?" tanya Yesung khawatir dengan Wookie yang kini sudah menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hyung..." ingin rasanya Wookie mengatakan bahwa hatinya yang sakit, hatinya sakit saat harus terpaksa menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya namja yang paling dia cintai saat itu malah mencintai kakak kembarnya sendiri. Yesung lalu menarik Wookie ke pelukannya dan membelai punggung namja itu.

Bukannya membaik, malah pelukan itu menjadi semakin menyakitkan. Pelukan dari orang yang kau cintai setengah mati, namun tidak pernah tau akan hal itu.

"Tenanglah Wookie-yah.. Minnie tidak akan apa-apa. Dia hanya pingsan, mungkin karena kelelahan. Maafkan aku ya Wookie kalau kata-kataku tadi seolah-olah menyalahkanmu.. Mianhae.." Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kekar namja itu. Tetap saja yang dirasakan Wookie adalah sakit tiada tara. Kenapa? Karena bahkan harapan saja dia tidak punya untuk mendapatkan cinta lelaki yang dicintainya.

Yesung melepaskan pelukan itu dan menghapus airmata Wookie dengan lembut, namun airmata itu tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Wookie-yah.. Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi.." kata Yesung sambil terus menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Ryeowook.

"Hyung..." panggil Ryeowook pelan.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.."

"Tanyakan saja.." Yesung kini merapikan poni Ryeowook yang menutupi kening namja itu.

"Apa hyung su~~"

"Yesungie hyung..." panggil Sungmin lemah. Dia sudah sadar dan sekarang dia sedang melihat adegan mesra kedua namja itu di depan matanya. Dan entah kenapa, hatinya... seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum yang tidak kasat mata.

"Minnie!" Yesung segera berlari ke arah Sungmin dan memegang tangan kanannya. Terlihat jelas dari pandangan matanya kalau dia sangat senang melihat Sungmin sudah sadar. Yesung mencium tangan Sungmin yang dia pegang erat itu.

"Minnie, kau kenapa? Hyung mohon, jangan begini lagi ya? Hyung sangat khawatir padamu.." Sungmin lalu mengangguk. Ryeowook tidak sanggup lagi melihat adegan itu. Dia segera berlari ke kamar tamu dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Perlahan di menjatuhkan badannya sampai berbaring di lantai. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, seolah-olah tangisannya itu bisa mengurangi sedikit saja rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Kenapa sekali saja kau tidak pernah melihatku, hyung? Kenapa selalu saja Minnie hyung? Kenapa?" Ryeowook menangis dan menangis, seolah-olah hanya itulah pilihan terakhir yang tersisa untuknya. Dia tidak pernah mencintai siapapun lebih dari cintanya pada Yesung, namun Yesung pulalah yang melukainya sebesar rasa cintanya untuk Yesung.

Salah? Apa salah kalau dia mencintai Yesung? Dalam dugaannya Sungmin pun juga mencintai namja itu.. Namja yang sudah mereka kenal sejak kecil, yang bahkan rumahnya saja hanya sejengkal dari rumah mereka. Benar? Apa benar saudara kembar identik itu akan menyukai hal yang sama? Termasuk.. Yesung hyung?

Ryeowook lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba melupakan rasa sakitnya barang sedikit saja.

Sementara di kamar Sungmin, Sungmin sedang memaksa untuk melihat keadaan Ryeowook setelah dia melihat adik kembarnya itu berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan tiba-tiba. Namun Yesung melarangnya dengan alasan kalau dia belum cukup kuat untuk berdiri, bahkan berjalan.

"Hyung, tolonglah.. Aku harus melihat keadaan Wookie.. Dia kenapa hyung? Dia pasti mengkhawatirkanku.. Aku harus bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa.. Dia pasti sedang menangis sekarang.. Aku bisa merasakannya hyung, dia pasti sedang sedih sekarang.. Aku mau ke menemuinya.." namun Yesung kembali melarangnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja Minnie.. Kau harus istirahat.." Yesung mencoba menahan Sungmin yang berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Andwae yo! Aku harus melihat keadaan adikku! Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya.." Sungmin segera berlari ke arah kamar Wookie yang terkunci dari dalam, lalu mengetoknya.

"Wookie-yah.. Buka pintunya, hyung mau masuk.. Wookie-yah.." di dalam kamar, Wookie tersentak mendengar panggilan hyung-nya yang bernada khawatir. Tapi dia tidak bergeming, dia hanya meringkuk di lantai sambil memeluk kakinya.

"Wookie-yah..." kali ini panggilan Sungmin disertai isakan, dia menangis. Wookie pun menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar. "Wookie-yah... buka.. hiks.." Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya, namun segera disambut oleh Yesung.

"Hyung.. dia kenapa.. adikku kenapa hyung.. hiks.. kenapa dia tidak membukakan pintu untukku? Hiks.. hyung. . nghhh~~" Sungmin kembali kehilangan kesadarannya di pelukan Yesung. Kondisinya memang sangat lemah karena kelainan paru-paru yang dideritanya sejak kecil. Tapi penyakitnya itu sudah nyaris sembuh, bahkan dia juga sudah bisa mengikuti klub karate selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Namun saat appa dan ummanya bercerai setengah tahun yang lalu, kesehatannya kembali drop.

"MINNIE!" mendengar teriakan Yesung, Wookie segera membuka pintu dan menemukan hyung-nya sudah terkulai di pangkuan Yesung. Dia berlutut di samping Sungmin sambil terus menangis.

"Minnie hyung mianhae yo.. Sadarlah hyung..."

"Bantu aku membawanya ke kamar, Wookie-yah.."

Setibanya di kamar, Wookie tidak henti menangis sambil memeluk Sungmin di atas kasurnya. Yesung tersenyum sedikit melihat kedua saudara kembar yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. Mereka seperti anak kecil, meskipun sudah duduk di bangku SMA. Dia sudah mengenal dengan sangat baik keluarga si kembar, karena sejak kecil mereka sudah bertetangga. Ayah mereka juga berteman akrab.

Dia kenal si kembar luar dan dalam. Sungmin sang kakak, lahir dengan kelainan di paru-parunya. Namun seiring pertambahan usianya dan karena pengobatan yang dia jalani, penyakit itu sudah mulai sembuh. Pada dasarnya dia lebih kuat daripada Ryeowook, yang memang lebih cengeng daripada Sungmin. Ryeowook sangat menyukai musik, sedangkan Sungmin menyukai karate. Meskipun dapat larangan keras dari orangtuanya dan Yesung, Sungmin dapat membuktikan kalau dia bisa menjalani latihan karate yang berat itu.

Si kembar sebenarnya adalah anak-anak yang sangat ceria. Sampai saat orangtua mereka bercerai, Sungmin kembali drop, dia bahkan menjadi sangat ketus pada orang lain. Ryeowook menjadi pemurung dan mudah menangis. Sejak saat itu appa dan umma mereka memutuskan untuk hidup masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan kedua anaknya. Mereka hanya mencukupi kebutuhan materialnya saja, tanpa peduli dengan yang lainnya.

Yesung tau benar alasan Sungmin latihan keras karate dan alasan Ryeowook selalu pulang terlambat untuk mengikuti kelas biola dan piano. Semua itu mereka lakukan untuk mengembalikan orangtua mereka seperti dulu lagi. Agar orangtua mereka sadar kalau mereka masih memiliki si kembar, dan si kembar masih membutuhkan mereka.

Yesung mencintai keduanya. Keduanya sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya. Namun tetap saja ada rasa yang berbeda saat dia memandang jauh ke dalam mata mereka. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, mereka berbeda, dan rasa yang Yesung miliki juga berbeda untuk keduanya..

TBC

* * *

><p>Gomawo atas ripiunya ya minna-san.. Ini balesannya..<p>

**LittleLiappe:** Hidup? Hehe.. Wookie emang pinter gitu orangnya.. Aku juga seJUNSU ama dia.. khukhukhu..

**Liu Xian Hua:** Aku udah mikirin idenya lho, Xian Hua-ssi.. Tapi nunggu ada moodnya dulu buat nulis.. Dan sesuai permintaan kamu, chap ini udah agak panjang kan? Hehe.. Kalo belum, epep ini bakal jadi setebel Harry Potter and Order of Phoenix. Hohoho.. Semoga kamu suka ya.. ^^

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy:** Iya, karena Kyu emang pantes buat dibenci! *dendam pribadi akhirnya dibawa-bawa juga* *ditabok pemirsa*.. Alasannya mungkin di chap selanjutnya kali ya.. Ditunggu aja ya Ching ^^

**Minnie Chagiy4: **Iya, aku juga suka Ching. Sesekali dia harus ngerasain yang namanya dibenci. *dendam pribadi akhirnya dibawa-bawa lagi* Ini udah lanjut, semoga kamu suka ya.. ^^

**Nikwon:** Hm.. Kalo itu Cuma Minnie yang tau.. Tapi sebenernya Minnie itu sukanya hanya pada Author lho,, tapi demi eksistensinya di dunia epep dan demi keselamatan nyawa author kami menyembunyikan hubungan kami dan akh~hmpppfffhhh~~~~ *dibekep kaos kakinya Unyuk*

**KYUyunJAE04**: Udah aku bilang kan kalo aku tergila-gila ama Kyuwook ^^Y.. Soalnya Sungmin itu sudah saya bawa ke KUA! Saya sudah tidak rela Umin disiksa terus terusan di semua epep! Hiks.. *dendam pribadi akhirnya dibawa-bawa terus*

**Sulli Otter:** Iya, Sungmin emang suka gak nyambung gitu eonn, kayak authornya *disumpel ban karet* Kemungkinan itu pasti selalu ada eonn.. eonni maunya Kyumin ato Kyuwook ya? Hehe

**Inha SparKyuHyukBum:** Hadooh, kemungkinan Kyuwook tambah banyak nih.. Tapi bagaimana dengan Papanya Ddangkoma yang baru datang itu, chingu? Akankah dia kita anggurin dan akhirnya ditilep author? Pada gak rela toh? *Digigit Ddangkoma*

**Ichigo:** Itulah tujuan saya yang sebenarnya membuat epep ini ching *senyum epil* untuk menyiksa dan ngintimidasi Kyuhyun separah-parahnya *dendam pribadi akhirnya~~~ itu terus, disambelin*

**Sapphire Pearls:** Minwook sodara kembar trus Kyuhyun itu berondong mereka deh.. hahaha.. Eunhae? Author pikirkan dulu.. Ntar author masukin walopun Cuma jadi piguran.. hehe

**Kim Chaeri:** Hmmm... Bagaimana dengan perasaan Umin pada papanya Ddangkoma ching? Ini tidak bisa diabaikan loh.., hehehe

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie:** Iya, aku udah lama ngerasa gitu.. Bukan Triangle love ching,, tapi Rectangle love. Di sini yang jadi Cassanova bukan Kyu seperti biasanya, tapi PAPANYA DDANGKOMA! Hahaha

**Jae Miru San:** Oke, tapi siap-siap aja ditabok Yesung pake cangkang Ddangkoma.. Dan sia-siap dibakar Yewook shipper.. Aku gak ikutan loh.. hehe..

**Af13knight:** AYO KITA BUNUH DIA BERSAMA! DIA JUGA UDAH BERANI GREPE GREPE MINNIE! (capslock jeboll/situ gintung kali jebol) *akhirnya ada juga yang mau bunuh dia* Oke Af, mulai sekarang kita PARTNER IN CRIME! *tosss*

**Kim Ryesha**: Salem kenal juga Ryesha.. ^^ Betul, ada alasan tersendiri. Karena dia bosen jadi ukenya Kyuhyun yang tiap epepnya kena lemon terus.. Umin udah capek hamil terus.. hehe

* * *

><p>Akhir kalam,<p>

eR-I=Ri , Pe-I=Pi, datang U= RIPIU


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong yorobun...

Saya bawa si kembar lagi nih..

Saya gak bakal banyak bacot, soalnya saya capek.. hehe..

Eh tapi saya mau bilang dulu kalo Gongchan itu emang imut kan? Hoho..

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

~Kyuhyun POV~

"Minggir!"

Eh? Rese banget sih pagi-pagi udah ngusir. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, melihat siapa yang sedang menempel-nempelkan ujung sepatunya ke ujung pantatku (?). Namja ini lagi.. Eh? Bukannya kemaren dia sakit ya? Sampai pingsan segala. Tapi kalo ngeliat kelakuannya yang tanpa etika ini aku nyesel deh udah punya niat buat nolongin dia kemaren.

"Tuli ya?" tembaknya lagi. Aku segera berdiri memasukkan komik yang sedang ku baca ke dalam saku celanaku, lalu menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan tatapan yang semoga saja membuatnya takut.

"Kau benar-benar ada masalah serius ya denganku, Lee Sungmin-ssi? Kau tidak lihat ada banyak sekali space untukmu berjalan di tempat lain, dan kau malah memilih untuk mengusikku di sini? Aku tidak habis pikir." Kataku, dia lalu menyeringai sambil membuang muka.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau pikir TIDAK ada masalah denganmu, hah?" katanya sambil menatap mataku dengan mata besarnya. Hwad? Sebobrok itukah image-ku di sekolah ini?

"Hm... aku tau sekarang..." aku mengacungkan telunjukku ke mukanya, membuatnya bergidik seolah-olah jijik bila telunjukku sempat menyentuh kulitnya. "Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku, ya? Hah? Jujurlah... Aku mengerti perasaanmu kok..." kataku, lalu dia memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah namja aneh, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini sebelum orang-orang mengira kau adalah temanku. Lain kali jangan duduk-duduk di koridor seperti anak putus sekolah begitu. Lama-lama rusak juga mataku melihatnya." Dia berbalik ke arahnya semula. See? Dia hanya ingin menggodaku. Dia hanya ingin cari perhatian di depanku, tapi sayang sekali cara itu mudah ditebak.

Aku kembali duduk di koridor itu dan mengembangkan komik lagi. Sungmin itu bahkan lebih berlebihan daripada Yeoja. Padahal dia bisa saja kan melangkahi kakiku? Kenapa harus sewot segala!

Setelah agak lama, setelah pantatku keram duduk di lantai terus, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman belakang sekolah. Aku tidak tahan di sini. Sekolah ini terlalu ramai, bising seperti jalan macet. Yeoja-yeoja berkeliaran dan sering memandang napsu ke arahku, seme-seme mondar-mandir sering menatapku dengan tatapan mupeng, uke-uke sok malu-malu kucing ngikutin ekorku kesana-kemari, Yah.. Memang begitu takdir orang tampan lagi berduit, and in addition, berotak pula.

Saat aku melewati lapangan voli yang terletak di sebelah lapangan basket, aku melihat sosok namja imut berjalan di tepi lapangan sambil membawa buku-buku tebal di tangannya. Poninya yang basah oleh keringat menempel di dahinya, dan yang kering beterbangan ditiup angin. Namja itu terlalu fokus pada perjalanannya, mungkin dia baru saja dari perpustakaan.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah bola bergerak cepat ke arah namja mungil itu, cepat, hasil smash-an dari Kangin, orang paling kuat sesekolahan. Dan tanpa menungguku sadar dari keterkejutan, bola voli sialan itu sudah hampir menghantam muka si namja imut. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat seolah-olah sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

HEP! (?)

Namja imut itu batal terkena bola voli berkecepatan cahaya. Seseorang menahan bola itu dengan tangannya yang boleh dikategorikan kecil. Fiuh... Sepintas aku sempat khawatir kalau bola sekencang itu benar-benar mengenai kepalanya, dia bisa pingsan kalau begitu caranya. Untung ada namja itu. Dan dia adalah... Yesung hyung? Lagi? Kenapa belakangan ini status sosial dia sudah berubah jadi superhero ya?

"Wookie-yah.. Gwaencanha?" tanya Yesung pada Wookie yang masih memejamkan matanya. Yesung hyung menangkup wajah Wookie dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil itu. Mendengar suara dan mendapat sentuhan seperti itu, perlahan Wookie membuka matanya dan sempat kelihatan menghela napas lega sebentar karena selamat dari ancaman bola berkecepatan tinggi itu.

""Wookie-yah.." Yesung kembali memanggil Wookie, namun Wookie dengan segera memalingkan mukanya, dan entah sengaja atau tidak, dia memalingkan mukanya ke arah mukaku.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" ha? Tidak salah? Dia memanggilku?

"Hei Kyu!" Wookie segera berlari ke arahku yang berada hanya beberapa meter saja darinya, lalu merangkul lenganku. Aduh, aku kan jadi grogi kalau seperti ini. Yesung yang tidak diacuhkan Wookie tadi hanya menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan.. hm.. bisa kukatakan... sedih?

"Ryeowook-sshi.." panggilku saat dia memepetkan badannya ke badanku. Eh? Kenapa kedua saudara kembar ini bertolak belakang seperti kutub utara dan selatan ya? Tapi aku agak khawatir juga dengan cara pandang Yesung hyung ke arah Ryeowook tadi. Dia kelihatan terluka. Ya, setidaknya itu pendapatku.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku. Ryeowook segera mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku senatural mungkin sampai bulu kudukku merinding merasakan napasnya di tengkukku.

"Mianhae, tolong aku sekali ini saja.. Jebal yo.." bisiknya. Aku memandang matanya yang terlihat sedih meskipun di bibirnya terukir senyum. Aku merasakan hal yang aneh antara Ryeowook dan Yesung Hyung. Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Kenapa aku pakai dibawa-bawa segala?

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Ayo kita ke kelas." Ryeowook menggenggam tanganku erat lalu menarikku begitu saja. Aku menyempatkan diri melihat ke belakang, ke arah Yesung hyung, dan yang aku lihat adalah dia yang sedang menunduk dalam penuh dengan aura kesedihan.

Ditambah lagi dengan perlakuan aneh Ryeowook kepadaku di depan Yesung hyung. Apa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua? Kenapa aku merasa seperti dalam tatapan mata Yesung hyung terdapat kesedihan yang sama dengan yang ada di mata Ryeowook?

Ciiit..

Hatiku berdecit, entah kenapa rasa ini seperti sebuah jarum kecil beracun menusukku tepat di daerah jantung. Ryeowook menjadikanku... alat? Alat untuk menyakiti Yesung hyung? Pelarian? Pelariannya dari Yesung hyung.. Padahal aku... aku memiliki sebuah rasa yang tidak terdefinisi untuknya.. Sebuah rasa yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan, dimana aku ingin selalu melindunginya. Mungkin saja ini yang disebut cinta, mungkin saja benar kalau Ryeowook inilah cintaku yang pertama. Tapi kenyataan ini.. bahwa Ryeowook memiliki 'sesuatu'—yang aku tidak tau apa—dengan Yesung hyung membuat hatiku merasa.. perih? Ya. Perih.

Tanpa terasa ternyata kami sudah tiba di kelas. Ryeowook segera melepaskan tanganku, menutup pintu, lalu bersandar di sana. Perlahan dia melorotkan badannya sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya. Dapat kulihat bahunya bergetar, isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Otomatis, aku gelagapan. Aku belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang menangis, lebih tepatnya tidak pernah peduli sekalipun aku ada di depan orang yang sedang menangis. Tapi kalau yang menangis itu Ryeowook, mana bisa aku tidak peduli? Apalagi tangisan yang sepilu ini. Aku tidak tega melihatnya.

Untunglah kelas saat ini sepi. Aku segera berlutut lalu merengkuh kepalanya ke dadaku. Kupeluk dia erat di sana, agar dia lebih leluasa menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Entah ini gerakan reflek atau apa, aku membelai punggungnya, mencoba menciptakan suasana senyaman mungkin baginya. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa aroma tubuhnya, manis, ini aroma yang sangat manis. Aku menyukainya.

Isakannya masih juga terdengar diantara keheningan yang tidak sengaja tercipta di antara kami. Aku tidak ingin bertanya, tidak karena aku tau itu akan menyakitinya.

"Kyu.." panggilnya saat isakannya sudah hampir berhenti, namun dia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Kami tetap dalam posisi yang sama tanpa sedikitpun khawatir terlihat oleh orang lain.

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih atas pertolonganmu tadi ya.. Kau sangat membantu.. Aku.. aku berhutang padamu.." katanya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk memindahkan kepalanya dari dadaku.

"Aku tidak merasa membantumu. Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?" tanyaku, karena aku memang benar-benar tidak merasa melakukan apapun.

"Kau telah membantuku membunuh harapan kosong yang barusaja akan tumbuh Kyu.. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu.." jawabnya. Salahkan aku yang kelewat babo atau memang kata-kata ini ambigu, tapi aku memang tidak menangkap apa maksud Ryeowook.

"Aku.. aku tidak mengerti.."

"Aku mencintai Yesung hyung, Kyuhyun-sshi.."

DEG!

Cinta? Namja yang sedang ada di dalam pelukanku ini mencintai Kim Yesung? Sebentuk jarum tak kasat mata kembali menggerogotiku sampai terasa ngilu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa iri pada orang lain. Ya, pada Yesung hyung.

"Sudah lama Kyu.. Sudah sejak aku masih kecil.. Cinta ini sudah kupendam sangat lama, makanya rasanya sangat sakit.."

Mendengar itu, hatiku yang tadinya serasa ditusuk jarum mendapatkan serangan rasa sakit yang lebih besar. Suara itu.. tidak ada sedikitpun kepalsuan di dalamnya. Suara itu.. benar-benar menyiratkan orang yang sedang terluka. Apa Ryeowook terluka separah itu?

"Aku bahkan tidak memiliki setitikpun harapan, Kyu.. karena.. karena.." suaranya menghilang ditelan tangisan yang berusaha untuk dia tahan, "karena dia mencintai kakakku.."

DEG!

Dari suaranya saja aku bisa menebak luka Ryeowook itu sedalam apa. Aku tau dia ingin menangis, namun dia menahannya. Tapi bagiku justru tangis yang ditahan itulah tangis yang lebih menyakitkan.

"...dan kakakku pun mencintainya..."

Ryeowook memang sangat meyayangi kakaknya, namun di sisi lain dia mencintai Yesung, yang notabene adalah orang yang dicintai kakaknya. Yesung dan Sungmin saling mencintai, tapi di sisi yang lain, ada sebongkah hati yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah karena lukanya yang sangat dalam.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku sampai badan kecilnya terselimuti oleh tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan getaran tubuhnya saat menahan tangisan.

"Kalau itu akan membuatmu lebih baik, maka menangislah.."

Dia menggeleng lemah, sambil tetap menahan tangisannya. Aku tau itu. Dia lalu melepaskan pelukanku, dan menghapus airmatanya. Dia lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang terpaksa. Bahkan senyuman semanis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan luka hati pemiliknya.

"Kenapa aku harus menangis? Seharusnya aku ikut bahagia bersama hyung-ku, Kyu.. Sudah saatnya aku yang menderita, bukan dia lagi.. Sudah cukup semua rasa sakit untuknya.." aku memandang ke dalam mata Ryeowook yang merah. Apa maksud anak ini?

"Tapi.. tapi kan.."

"Sebagai adik yang baik, aku harus membiarkan kakakku bahagia kan, Kyu? Sebagai orang yang mencintainya, aku juga harus memberikan kebahagiaan pada Yesung hyung kan? Aku sudah memutuskannya sekarang. Aku akan melupakan rasa dalam hatiku ini.. Atau setidaknya.. menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri."

Aku bahkan heran hati orang ini terbuat dari apa. Kenapa dia bisa begitu baik?

"Tapi itu akan menyakitimu, Ryeowook-ah.." kataku. Ryeowook memandang lantai dengan tatapan sendu. Dia mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tau.. Tapi bukankah bila satu orang yang terluka lebih baik daripada dua?"

Benar juga. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana.

"Ryeowook-ah..." panggilku, khawatir dengan kondisi hatinya. Dia lalu memandangku dengan matanya yang mulai sembab. "Apa rasanya sesakit itu?" tanyaku. Dia lalu mengangguk kecil setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Apa sakit itu bisa disembuhkan? Atau paling tidak... dikurangi?" tanyaku lagi. Dia kelihatan berpikir sebentar lalu menaikkan bahunya.

"Molla yo.."

"Setidaknya.. untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya saja?" dia mulai memandangku dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Maukah kau mencobanya denganku, Ryeowook-ah?"

DEG! Kenapa aku berkata begitu? Apa aku telah gila?

"Kyuhyun-ssi.. Aku.. aku tidak~~"

"Izinkan aku menolongmu melupakan semua rasa sakitmu ini, Ryeowook-ah.. Setidaknya izinkan aku mencoba untuk melakukannya.. Aku hanya meminta satu kesempatan.. Satu saja.." dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya, mungkin sedang berpikir.

"Tapi.. tapi aku mencintai Yesung hyung, Kyuhyun-ah.. Nanti kau akan terluka bila kau melakukan ini.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku lebih tidak ingin melihatmu terluka.. Aku mohon.." aku melihat harapan untukku di dalam matanya. Aku punya harapan. Punya.

Setitik airmata lagi terjatuh dari mata indah itu. Aku segera menghapusnya dengan ibu jariku, lalu membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

"Aku.. tidak akan membiarkan mata ini basah lagi.. Aku berjanji.." dia lalu memejamkan matanya dalam sentuhanku. Aku ingin sekali mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku.

Chu~~

Namun entah kenapa, aku mencium keningnya. Dia langsung memelukku dengan erat, sangat erat sampai aku kesulitan bergerak.

"Gomawo, Kyu.. Jeongmal gomawo.." aku mengecup puncak kepalanya. Sungguh, aku ingin melindungi orang ini sekuat yang kubisa..

~~Normal POV~~

Langkah kedua namja itu terhenti saat melewati kelas yang sepi itu. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas adegn apa yang terjadi di dalmnya, meskipun tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya bahwa adik kembarnya malah berpelukan dengan musuh besarnya sendiri. Namun di sisi lain, ada sebentuk rasa tidak suka menggerayanginya. Tapi dia segera menampik perasaan itu. Dia berpikir, pastilah itu karena adiknya bersama namja aneh musuh bebuyutannya bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Tes..

Setitik airmata perlahan turun dari mata sipit namja itu., namun dia segera menghapusnya. Untunglah Sungmin berada di depannya, sehingga dia tidak melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Yesung saat ini. Menangis. Ya,, dia menangisi kebodohannya sendiri.

'_**Wookie-yah.. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku hingga hatiku jadi sesakit ini?'**_batin Yesung. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk tidak melihat adegan itu lagi, dan menarik Sungmin pergi dari tempat itu.

TBC

* * *

><p>Gimana yorobun? Sudah agak panjang kah?<p>

Mianhae kalau chapter ini membosankan ya.. Aku sudah pernah bilang belum kalo aku juga suka Kyuwook? Hihihi.. Tapi para Kyumin shipper sejati jangan timpuk aku pake panci dulu, kalian pasti bisa nangkep keganjilan yang ada dalam chapter ini kan? Hihi..

Yah segitu aja deh.. Ending bisa berubah suatu waktu oleh sebab yang tidak ditentukan. Hoho..

* * *

><p>Okeh, jadi balesan ripiunya...<p>

**Kim Chaeri:** Alah.. Chingu.. Gayanya aja tuh si Kuyun setia ato sehidup semati ma Umin, tapi di epep manapun Umin diselingkuhin juga.. *emosi terpendam*.. Annyeong.. Run imnida.. Kalo kamu masi 16 taun ke bawah, panggil aku unni, tapi kalo lebih tua, panggil nama ajah. Hihi.. Bangapseumnida, Chaeri-sshi..

**Unkyuminmin:** Uhuhuhu.. Mereka emang orang paling kyeopta sedunia. Iya, aku juga udah suruh dia berjuang pantang mundur biar bisa sembuh, biar gak bengek lagi. Hihi..

**:** Annyeong juga.. Sekali-kali Papa Ddangko ama emaknya labu (?) *gampar diri sendiri* kan gapapa chingu.. hihi.. Iya, aku pernah liat piku mereka yang miriiiip banget, sampe susah bedainnya.

**Nikwon:** Gimana ya? Aku gak terlalu inget Chingu, soalnya aku sempet koma dua minngu gara-gara nty kaos kaki.. hihi *dibekep kaos kaki Unyuk lagi, kali ini yang belon dicuci setaun*.. Kalo Donge.. Mas ikan jadi satpam sekolah boleh gak? Hihi *nonjok diri sendiri*

**Sulli Otter:** Kyumin ya eonn? Hm... kita akan tau seiring waktu berjalan.. Tapi eonn udah dapet hint-nya donk di chapter ini? Hihi.. Semoga gak mengecewakan ya eonn..

**Inha ELF SparKyuHyukBum:** Aduh, panjang amat namanya.. hihi.. ^^Y.. Mian ya Chingu soalnya aku baru bisa post emang tengah malem mulu.. Sekarang juga nih.. Iya nih, Ddangko bersodara aja udah demo di depan rumah author mintak emak ama bapaknya dipersatukan kembali.. hihi..

**Choi Taenma:** Iya, karena Yeppa itu kan guanteng dan imut dan baby face dan suaranya bagus dan dan daaaaannn banyak lagi.. Bangapseumnida chingu, Run imnida.. Gapapa kok, yang penting udah diripiu. Hehe..

**Dhikae:** Sebenernya sih si kembar ini sama-sama kasian.. Kalo Umin menderita fisik, kalo Wookie mwnderita batin.. hihi..

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy: **Yak, Kuyun emang pahlawan kemaleman.. hihi.. Wah. Kita sama-sama dendam sama Kyu ya? Boleh tuh kita bikin forum. Hihi *bibantai Sparkyu malem ini juga*

**LittleLiappe:** Nah loh? Jadinya milih Kyumin apa Kyuwook nih Ching? Persediaan terbatas nih, stok udah mau abis.. hihihi..

**Minnie Chagiy4:** Berakit-rakit kehulu berenang-renang ke tepian Ching.. Nyebur dulu kelelep kemudian.. hihi.. maksudnya.. Ya biar deh dia menderita dulu, semua indah pada waktunya kok Ching.. hihi..

**rHeitawoo:** Kata Wookie dia maunya ama Papa Ddangko seorang.. Yesung bilang kalo ada yang berani nyentuh Istrinya, dia bakal ngambek dan nggak ngasi makan Ddangkoma selama setaun. Nah loh? Bahaya kan Ching.. hihi..

**StellaSJ:** Aduh mian ya Chingu.. Aku nungguin kilat tapi gak nongol-nongol juga.. Akirmya aku apdet sekarang deh.. hihi.. *ditampoll*

**Sapphire Pearls:** Soalnya Jongwoon kayaknya lebih cayang ama Ddangko tub Ching. Hihi.. Akhirnya Wookie ilpil sendiri dan lari ke pyukan Kuyun.. huhu

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie:** Sungmin kan juga miris Ching.. Penyakitan gitu ampe mo mati-mo mati dianyah.. Masa gak kasian juga sii? hihi..

**Aiko Okinawa:** Ddangkoma demo lagi! Aduh Ching, dia marah tuh.. masa bapaknya dibilang gak elit.. hehe..

**Kuchiki Hirata:** Wah.. kamu satu-satunya orang yang manggil aku pake nama panggilanku yang sebenarnya.. hehe *peyuk-peyuk*.. Wookie udah lari ke pelukan Kuyun tuh,, sayang sekali ching.. hihi..

**Kim Ryeoka:** Okeh, ini udah lanjut ching.. Mian ya agak lama.. Semoga gak ngecewain ya..

**KYUyunJAE04:** Aku udah bilang aku gak suka KUYUN! Nih sebage gantinya, isi chapter ini dia semuah.. hihi Kyuhyuk? Mana cocok mereka.. *ngeles*

**Ichigo:** Gimana ya.. hmm... hehe.. Eh, ah, uh,, geli nih kakinyah diciumin (?).. Kita disini Escape the ordinary Ching.. Gak jaman lagi pasangan biasa.. Jamannya yang kek begini inih.. *menampol diri sendiri* hihi.. Aku 17 ching.. (udah tua ya?) hiks..

**CuraQnDC10:** Iya mereka memang miris banget idupnya.. Untung aja ini epep ya ching.. kalo kagak udah kukiloin bawa pulang deh.. hihi..

**Richan:** Hai aku Run.. hihi.. Ini udah di update.. Sekarang bersihin deh tuh jamurnya.. Atau mau dimasak aja jamurnya? Gimana? Hihi

**Pity mbumpakyumin elf4ever:** Umin itu punyaku lho.. Ini buktinya.. *sodor-sodorin surat nikah ke muka orang-orang* hihi.. Kabur ah.. Ntar digeplak Kuyun.. huhu..

* * *

><p>Ffiiiuuhhhh...<p>

*elap-elap keringet pake bajunya Shindong yang luebarr* *diimpit Shindong*

Cape juga ya ngetiknyah.. hihi..

Akhir kata, eR-I= RI, Pe-I=PI, datang U jadi RIPIU.. Ditunggu yah.. huhu..

CHANGKYU...


	4. Chapter 4

Halooow... Aku bawa chapter 4 setelah sekian lama stag.. Maap ya bagi yang udah nunggu, pasti udah belumut deh *siapa juga yang nunggu* hihi.. Baca aja dahh ya..

*aku emang selalu kagak pinter bikin pendahuluan epep.. Mianhae.. huhu..*

**~*Rn*~**

"Wookie.." panggil Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang sibuk menyusun buku-bukunya di rak. Sungmin sendiri sedang membaca komik sambil tiduran di kasurnya.

"Hm?" jawab Ryeowook yang masih sibuk sendiri.

"Kau.. em... kau pacaran dengan si Kyuhyun itu ya?"

DEG!

"A.. Aku?" tanyanya balik. "Ehm.." Wookie berpikir sejenak. "Ehm.. Iya.." dia teringat janji Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya melupakan Yesung. Berarti sekarang mereka memang pacaran, kan?

"Wookie.." panggil Sungmin dengan nada horor seolah-olah akan menangis. "Wookie jahaaatt... hiks..." Sungmin duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil meremas bantal dengan tangis yang dibuat-buat. Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aduh hyung.. Aku kan 'Cuma' pacaran. Kok pake ditangisin segala sih.."

"Beda dong.." Sungmin menghentikan tangisan dibuat-buatnya. "Kau pacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Namja aneh yang gak punya teman itu. Ih.. Dia itu berbahaya Wookie.. Kau tidak tau bagaimana buasnya dia di klub karate. Seolah-olah semua orang mau dihajarnya. Pacaran dengan orang begitu nanti badanmu bisa tambah kecil. Jangan-jangan dia Cuma mau main-main lagi.. Huwa.. Adikku Wookie.. Kau dalam masalah besar, nak.."

Wookie kemudian duduk di atas kasurnya yang ada di seberang kasur Sungmin, lalu menatap hyung-nya tajam.

"Hyung..." panggilnya. Sungmin menunjukkan tatapan menunggu. "Kau terlalu berlebihan.." tambahnya.

"YA! Kim Ryeowook! Aku bicara jujur.."

"Sudahlah hyung.. Urus saja pacar hyung, si namja babo itu.." kata Wookie sarkastis. Sungmin lalu memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Namja babo?" tanyanya. Matanya berkedip-kedip dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"WOOKIE...! MINNIE..!" Eh?

"Itu namja babo-nya sudah datang. Sana gih temui dia.."

Sungmin agak membesarkan matanya *hingga terlihat imuuuut sekali*

"Wookie-yah.. Namja babo itu.. Yesung hyung?" tanyanya. Wookie mengangguk.

"Siapa lagi? Heh?" Sungmin menutup komiknya dan menatap adiknya yang masiiih aja sibuk.

"Jadi menurutmu dia babo ya? Menurutku kok biasa aja ya?" ah, ternyata Sungmin memang polos.

"RYEOWOKIIIEEEE... SUNGMINNIEEEEE..." tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka menyeblak terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok namja tampan bermata sipit sambil membawa kantong plastik. Sungmin langsung tersenyum sumringah namun Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya.

Tanpa dikomandoi, Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan berdiri tepat di space antara kasur Minnie dan Wookie.

"Es kriiimmm..." katanya sambil mengangkat kantong plastik yang ada di kedua tangannya. "Vanila untuk Ryeowookie... Dan stoberi untuk Sungminnie..."

"Waaah... Gomawo Yesungie Hyung.." Sungmin menerima bungkusan itu dengan senyum merekah, sedangkan Ryeowook berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Wookie?" tanya Yesung saat Wookie sibuk dengan buku-bukunya yang sebenarnya sudah tersusun dengan sangat rapi. "Ryeowookie, tidak mau es krim? Hyung belikan yang ada chocochipnya lho.."

"Eh, hyung.. Aku lupa kalau aku punya janji dengan Kyuhyunnie.." kata Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Yesung menginginkan konfirmasi.

"Iya, hyung.. Kyuhyunnie itu pacarku.." jawab Ryeowook dengan tampang innocent.

PRANG!

Sesuatu tengah hancur, namun hanya Yesung yang bisa merasakan kehancuran itu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, hyung.. Terimakasih atas es krimnya.. Makan saja berdua dengan Minnie hyung.. Aku takut Kyuhyunnie menunggu terlalu lama. Annyeong.." Ryeowook segera berlari ke luar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua hyungnya. Tinggallah Minnie yang masih antusias dengan es krimnya dan Yesung yang hanya diam mematung.

'Wookie.. mencintai Kyuhyun?' tanya Yesung dalam hatinya.

"Hyung, kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Minnie, tapi Yesung masih tetap pada lamunannya. "Hyung.." panggil Minnie sekali lagi. "Hyung!" kali ini dengan sedikit goncangan di bahunya, dan itu sukses menyadarkan Yesung.

"Kenapa, Minnie?" tanyanya. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung itu yang kenapa. Tiba-tiba melamun." Sungmin membuka es krimnya lalu menyendoknya dengan wajah yang sumringah. Yesung duduk di kasur Ryeowook sambil memandang Minnie, namun pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

"Minnie-yah.." panggilnya.

"Hmm?" jawab Minnie sekenanya, hanya sebagai isyarat kalau dia mendengar panggilan Yesung.

"Apa Wookie.. menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanyanya. Sungmin kelihatan berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, atau tidak tau?" tanya Yesung meragukan jawaban Sungmin yang ambigu itu.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawabnya mantap. Yesung memasang tampang yang seolah-olah bertanya 'kenapa'

"Aku tau adikku, hyung. Aku sudah bersamanya sejak dalam kandungan. Aku bisa membaca suasana hatinya hanya dengan melihat matanya. Dan dalam pandanganku, dia tidak menyukai Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Yesung lagi. Sungmin mengangguk sambil terus-terusan menyendok es krimnya.

"Lalu kenapa dia pacaran dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Itu yang belum aku tau. Wookie belum cerita padaku, dan kalau aku bertanya, dia menjawab tanpa melihat mataku. Nah, dengan dia bersikap begitu saja aku sudah tau kalau dia bohong."

"Begitu ya..." kata Yesung. Dia lalu kembali larut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hyung! Hoi Yesung hyung!" panggilan Minnie mengagetkan Yesung. "Es krimnya cair tuh.." kata Minnie melihat es krim yang dianggurkan Yesung dari tadi.

"Eh, ini taruh di kulkas saja, Minnie. Siapa tau nanti malam Wookie mau memakannya. Hmm.. Kita ke taman, mau tidak?" tanya Yesung. Sungmin berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Oke. Mungkin Wookie dan Kyuhyun juga ada di sana. Sekalian aku mau mengawasi namja aneh itu agar dia tidak mengganggu Wookie. Ayo hyung.." Sungmin segera menarik tangan Yesung lalu menuju taman setelah sebelumnya memasukkan es krim yang lumer itu ke dalam kulkas.

~*Rn*~

"Ryeowookie, ada apa tiba-tiba meneleponku? Kangen ya? Hehehe.." kata Kyuhyun saat baru tiba di kedai es krim, tempat Ryeowook menunggunya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia masih merasa canggung bila berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Hm.. Kau suka es krim ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook lalu mengangguk. "Belum pesan, kan? Sini aku pesankan.." Kyuhyun sudah hampir pergi memesan, namun dia kembali lagi. "Hm.. Biar kutebak.. Pasti kau suka es krim stoberi dengan toping coklat. Hm?" Kyuhyun meminta konfirmasi.

"Aku suka vanila chocochip." Kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Senyum Kyuhyun memudar sedikit.

"Eh? Biasanya cowok manis seperti kamu suka stroberi. Kamu tidak, ya. Hihi.. Yasudah, aku pesan dulu.."

'Yang disebutkan Kyuhyun itu kan kesukaan Minnie. Cowok manis seperti Minnie? Jadi, aku tidak manis, gitu? Pantas saja Yesung hyung suka Minnie. Ah..'

Ryeowook mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu dari jauh hanya tersenyum.

"Aigoo~ Cute sekali.. Pacarku.. hihi.." dia cengengesan sendiri sambil menunggu es krim pesanannya.

Setelah pesanannya selesai, Kyuhyun segera membawanya ke meja tempat Wookie menunggunya. Wookie lalu menyendok es krim itu dengan cepat sampai-sampai belepotan. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Wookie, tidak memakan es krim coklat pesananya. Dia tertawa melihat tingkah pacarnya yang manis itu.

"Aigoo~ neomu kyeopta.." Kyuhyun segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelap es krim yang melenceng ke sudut bibir Wookie. Wookie hanya menatap Kyuhyun heran, bahkan mungkin dia belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Kyeopta..." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Wookie yang gelagapan karena gugup dipandangi oleh namja chigunya itu. Akhirnya dia juga tersenyum pada Kyuhyun karena menyadari tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Di sudut lain, ternyata Sungmin dan Yesung sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari meja yang letaknya agak tersembunyi. Sungmin duduk berseberangan dengan Yesung dengan dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja bulat. Dari tempat itu mereka bisa dengan leluasa melihat gerakan apa saja yang dibuat oleh Wookie dan Kyuhyun.

Sungminlah yang memaksa agar mereka memata-matai Kyuhyun dan Wookie. Alasannya, karena dia curiga kalau Kyuhyun akan mengapa-apakan Wookie. Dan sebagai hyung yang baik, Sungmin sudah siap sedia dengan jurus-jurus karatenya untuk membuat Kyuhyun babak belur.

Yesung setuju-setuju saja. Karena dia juga ingin tau apa yang dilakukan Wookie bersama Kyuhyun, orang yang dia kenal sejak lama. Ya. Yesung memang sudah mengenal Kyuhyun lumayan lama.

Dan saat Kyuhyun mengelap bibir Wookie tadi, kepingan-kepingan hati Yesung yang tadinya sudah patah, menjadi semakin hancur. Pandangan itu seolah-olah menghapus semua kemungkinannya untuk meraih kebahagiaan bersama namja yang paling dia cintai itu. Wookie sepertinya menikmati acaranya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan pikiran itu membuat Yesung sakit dan menderita.

Sungmin yang juga melihat adegan itu merasakan denyutan aneh di sudut hatinya. Hanya denyutan kecil, namun cukup mengganggu. Perlahan, tangannya berjalan ke dadanya, lalu mencengkeram kaos yang dia pakai. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan denyutan itu semakin terasa.

'Apa.. apa yang sedang aku rasakan ini? Kenapa ini.. Rasanya.. aneh sekali...'

Yesung kemudian menyadari gerakan aneh yang diciptakan Sungmin. Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya sambil meremas kaos bagian dadanya. Yesung mulai khawatir kalau-kalau penyakit Sungmin kambuh.

"Minnie-yah.. Ada apa?" tanya Yesung sambil menyentuh pundak Sungmin.

"Heh? Apa hyung?" Sungmin kaget lalu melepaskan tangan dari kaosnya. Alhasil, baju sebelah depannya agak kusut.

"Gwaencanha yo?" tanya Yesung lagi. Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah memiringkan kepala sambil melebarkan matanya. Yesung sedikit tersenyum melihat gerakan aegyo yang dilakukan Sungmin tanpa dia sadari itu.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyanya. Yesung lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin karena tidak tahan dengan aegyo itu. Sungmin lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal lantaran rambutnya kini kusut dan berantakan.

"Yaish.. Rambutku jadi kusut tau.." kata Sungmin sambil merapikan rambut hitam legamnya. Yesung tertawa melihatnya, lalu mengacaknya sekali lagi.

Dan ternyata, tempat itu bukanlah tempat yang tersembunyi seperti apa yang dikira Sungmin. Tempat mereka duduk ada tepat di arah jam satu-nya Ryeowook. Sialnya, Ryeowook bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan berdua.

'Ya Tuhan.. Apa belum cukup sakit hatiku? Kenapa aku harus melihatnya lagi? Ugh..'

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, merasakan jantungnya ditusuk-tusuk saking sakitnya. Ini yang kesekian kalinya, tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya sama dengan saat pertama kalinya. Sakit, sampai terasa sesak sekali. Ryeowook meremas kaos bagian depannya dengan tangan kiri.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun segera meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan kanan Ryeowook yang sedang memegang sendok ek krim. Ryeowook segera membuka matanya, dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun agak kaget.

"Hei.. kenapa matamu merah? Ryeowookie gwaencanha?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Ryeowook lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei.. Ryeowookie.. Ada apa?" Kyuhyun memindahkan kursinya ke dekat Ryeowook lalu mengangkat wajah Ryeowook dengan menarik pelan dagunya. Alangkah terkejutya Kyuhyun melihat mata Ryeowook berair.

"Ryeowookie.. Ada yang menyakitimu? Bilang saja padaku.." Kyuhyun lalu menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya. Ryeowook kemudian kembali menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya bergetar seiring dengan isak tangisnya yang terdengar pilu.

Kyuhyun kemudian membelai punggung Ryeowook, mencoba mentransfer kekuatan padanya. Dia lalu menarik Ryeowook ke pelukannya, membenamkan wajah Ryeowook di dadanya.

"Yesung hyung.. dan.. Minnie hyung.. hiks.. mereka.. Kyuhyun-ssi.. aku.." Ryeowook mencoba menjelaskan suasana hatinya di sela-sela tangis. Walaupun terbata-bata dan tidak jelas, namun dengan mendengar nama-nama yang disebutkan Ryeowook itu Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

Karena setahu Kyuhyun, saat ini yang bisa membuat Ryeowook menangis sepilu itu adalah suasana hatinya yang masih sakit karena kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintainya malah mencintai saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Sssh.. Ne, nan arrayo.. Sssh.. uljimarayo.. Jangan menangis lagi ya.. Ada aku.. Ryeowookie masih punya aku, kan? Yah.. Walalupun tidak sama dengan dia, setidaknya aku ada untukmu.. Kamu boleh menangis sepuasnya di dadaku.. Tapi alangkah senangnya kalau.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Ryeowook, "pipi ini tidak basah oleh airmata.." dia mengelus pipi Ryeowook, "dan di bibir ini.. Ada senyuman.." dia lalu membentuk bibir Ryeowook menjadi senyuman dengan menggunakan jari tangannya.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Ryeowook merasa tersentuh juga. Dia lalu menghapus lagi sisa-sisa airmata di matanya, lalu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Dipaksakan memang, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau suasana hatinya sudah agak sedikit membaik.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, gomawo yo.."

"Eh? Bukannya sudah pernah kubilang, kalau panggil aku 'Kyu' saja. Aku kan namja chingumu, Ryeowookie.. Jangan pernah lupakan itu.. Arra?"

Wookie lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sebuah gerakan yang sangat imut. Kyuhyun tertawa karenanya, lalu mencubit pipi Ryeowook pelan.

"Manis sekali.. hihi.." Ryeowook pun juga tersenyum karenanya.

"Aigoo.. Es krimnya lumer.." kata Kyuhyun melihat es krim di gelasnya sudah berbentuk cair seperti susu.

"Kyu.." panggil Ryeowook.

"Hm?"

"Aku mau es krim lagi.. Yang jumbo, ya.." pinta Ryeowook.

"Hah? Memangnya kamu bisa menghabiskan sebanyak itu? Aku saja tidak bisa, lho.. Lagian, nanti kamu bisa sakit.. Tidak baik makan es krim banyak-banyak.." kata Kyuhyun. Ryeowook langsung memasang mata berbintang-bintangnya. Siapapun nggak mungkin nggak luluh kalau jurus itu sudah keluar. Begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Please Kyu.. Untuk mengembalikan mood-ku.." Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar, lalu berdecak.

"Ck, arasseo.. Tapi hanya sekali ini, oke?" Ryeowook mengangguk senang. "Aku pesankan dulu, ya.."

.

~Yesung POV~

Aku terus-terusan memperhatikan Wookie. Tiba-tiba dia memejamkan matanya sambil meremas kaos depannya. Persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Minnie barusan. Ada apa dengan mereka? Aku mengerti hampir semua bahasa tubuh mereka, namun yang satu ini aku benar-benar baru melihatnya untuk pertama kali.

Dia lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Nah, kalau yang ini berarti dia sedang menahan tangis. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia menangis? Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya?

Kyuhyun langsung pindah ke sampingnya. Aku melihat Wookie menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Itu berarti dia sedang menangis sekarang. Kyuhyun segera memeluknya. Panas sekali rasanya hatiku melihatnya.

"Hyung.. Wookie menangis.." kata Minnie yang juga memperhatikan adegan itu. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Minnie sudah hampir berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk melabrak Kyuhyun, namun aku menahannya.

"Adikku sedang menangis, hyung.. Dia terlihat sedih sekali.. Pasti si brengsek itu menyakitinya.." kata Minnie sarat emosi. Aku menarik tangannya agar dia duduk kembali. Dia hanya patuh, lalu kami melihat mereka kembali.

Sedih? Apa Minnie juga merasa sedih saat melakukan gerakan tubuh yang sama dengan Wookie tadi? Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata dan meremas kaos bagian dada kiri. Sedih? Tapi kenapa Minnie bersedih hanya karena kami melihat Kyuhyun dan Wookie akrab begini?

"Hyung.. Jebal, aku harus menarik Wookie dari laki-laki aneh itu.." kata Minnie. Pasti dia sekarang sedang memasang tampang aegyo-nya agar aku memberi izin, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya, takut tidak tahan dengan wajah Minnie. Aku hanya terus-terusan memandangi Wookie dan Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih berpelukan.

"Jangan.. Duduk saja di sini.." Sesaat kemudian setelah Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Wookie, dia kembali ke memesan sesuatu.

"Hyung.. Laki-laki aneh itu memberi Wookie es krim sebanyak itu? Nanti adikku sakit hyung.. Ayo kita ke sana.."

"Tidak usah, Minnie.. Ayo kita pulang saja." Aku menarik tangan Minnie, namun dia menolak.

"Minnie.. Kau tidak lihat sekarag Wookie sudah tersenyum? Lihatlah.. Dia kelihatan senang. Berarti kita tidak boleh mengganggunya. Ayo kita pulang saja.."

Daripada hatiku terus-terusan sakit di sini.. Daripada aku harus melihat orang yang aku sayangi berdua dengan laki-laki lain.. Huh..

"Ya sudah.." akhirnya Minnie mau menuruti kata-kataku untuk pulang. Kami pun segera menuju rumah Minnie. Semoga Kyuhyun memang bisa membahagiakan Wookie, bukan menjadikannya seperti pelampiasan saja.

~Yesung POV End~

~*Rn*~

Ryeowook berhenti memakan es krimnya. Sudah lama mereka duduk di kedai es krim itu. Ryeowook pun sudah menghabiskan satu cup kecil dan dua cup jumbo es krim. Mereka tetap duduk di sana karena cuaca yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis, dari panas menjadi hujan. Tidak mungkin mereka pulang hujan-hujanan. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu di kedai itu sampai hujan berhenti.

"Bosan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Sudah tidak enak lagi." Kata Ryeowook. Dia mendorong cup jumbo es krimnya yang kedua.

"Mood-nya sudah kembali?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook malah menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku makan es krim terlalu banyak. Sekarang mau pulang saja."

"Hujan.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak peduli." Ryeowook segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung beranjak ke luar kedai es krim tersebut.

"Hei.. Tunggu.. Ryeowookie..Aishh.." Kyuhyun meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja itu, lalu mengejar Ryeowook yang sudah berlarian di tengah hujan. Kyuhyun segera mengejarnya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook ketika mereka sudah sejajar. Langkah Kyuhyun yang panjang membuatnya bisa mengejar Ryeowook dengan mudah.

"Ryeowookie, jangan hujan-hujanan begini. Nanti sakit.." kata Kyuhyun. Tapi Ryeowook tidak mendengarkan.

"Ayolah Kyuhyunnie.. Jarang sekali kan ada hujan seperti ini? Aku ingin main hujan.. Sekali saja.. Izinkan aku melupakan kesedihanku, Kyuhyunnie.. Jebal.." dan untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun merasa kalah telak dari Ryeowook. Dia melepas pegangannya pada tangan Ryeowook, dan setelah itu Ryeowook berlari sepanjang trotoar.

"Yaish.. YA! Jangan berlari begitu.. HEI!" mau tak mau, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengejar Ryeowook yang sudah berlari entah kemana.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah lelah bermain hujan, Ryeowook menyerah dan mau diantar pulang oleh Kyuhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Ryeowook tidak henti-hentinya tertawa. Sepertinya memang dia senang, namun Kyuhyun meragukan hal itu.

Dia takut Ryeowook hanya pura-pura senang. Dia takut Ryeowook sengaja bermain hujan setelah makan es krim sebanyak itu. Dia takut Ryeowook sengaja melakukannya. Ya, menurutnya Ryeowook memang melakukannya dengan sengaja, entah untuk tujuan apa.

Setiba di depan pintu, Ryeowook menekan bel. Dia masih tertawa-tawa pada Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menceritakan potongan kejadian yang dia anggap lucu. Padahal muka Ryeowook sudah merah, dia takut Ryeowook akan sakit.

"Wookie, sudahlah.. Jangan tertawa lagi.. hei.." Kyuhyun kemudian menutup mulut Wookie dengan tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sungmin membuka pintunya. Dan dia kelihatan kaget melihat Kyuhyun sedang membekap mulut adiknya.

"OMONA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku!" Sungmin segera menarik Ryeowook dari Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya bisa diam saja. Kyuhyun gelagapan karena tidak tau harus bagaimana menjelaskan kronologi peristiwa itu pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin kini sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menelanjangi.

"Aku.. Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa kok.. Anou.. Itu.."

Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu dengan Ryeowook ada di belakangnya. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan pose itu seolah-olah tambah menyudutkan Kyuhyun.

'Aduh, aku kan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Kenapa jantungku jadi tidak beraturan begini? Aishh.. Masa aku takut dengan orang ini.. Ah, tidak mungkin..' Kyuhyun bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung, sudahlah.. Biarkan Kyuhyunnie pulang.." kata Ryeowook.

"Masuk, Wookie.." suruh Sungmin. Ryewook lalu berdadah-dadah ria pada Kyuhyun dengan melemparkan tatapan semoga-selamat-dari-amukan-hyung-ku (?)

"Kau membawa adikku hujan-hujanan? Tidak pikir apa, kalau nanti dia bisa sakit?" omel Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tidak tau harus membela dirinya bagaimana.

"HYUNG! AKU YANG MEMAKSA UNTUK MAIN HUJAN.. JANGAN MARAHI DIAAA..." terdengar teriakan Ryeowook dari dalam.

Kyuhyun lalu melemparkan tatapan tuh-kan-bukan-aku-yang-salah (?) pada Sungmin. Dia lalu membalas dengan tatapan kau-selamat-kali-ini-tapi-jangan-harap-lain-kali-juga.

"Hm.. Sungmin-sshi, aku pulang dulu.. Annyeong.." Kyuhyun segera pergi dari hadapan Sungmin.

'Aish.. Orang itu.. Ada yang aneh dengannya.. Rasanya aneh sekali saat berhadapan dengan dia.. Ah, lebih baik aku menghindarinya..' lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan di dalam kamarnya, Wookie langsung menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu.

"Wookie! Hei! Ganti bajumu sana! Mandi dulu, nanti sakit!" kata Sungmin ketus. Namun Ryeowook tidak bergeming. Dia tetap tidur di kasurnya.

"WOOKIE!" dan kini Sungmin berteriak. Dia lalu berjalan menuju Ryeowook untuk menarik adiknya ke kamar mandi. Tapi saat dia akan melakukan itu, dia merasakan tubuh Ryeowook dingin dan bergetar.

"Hei.. Wookie.." Sungmin mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Ryeowook, tapi dia tidak bergerak.

"Aish.. Anak ini benar-benar bandel.."

"Hyung.. Minnie hyung.. Dingin..." Ryeowook menekuk kakinya sampai dekat dengan dadanya.

"Tuh kan.. Kan salahmu sendiri.. Aish.." Sungmin membuka baju Ryeowook dan menggantinya dengan piyama yang kering. Dia lalu menyelimuti Ryeowook dengan berlapis-lapis selimut.

Sungmin pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan coklat panas untuk Ryeowook. Tak henti-hentinya dia mengomeli Kyuhyun karena sudah membuat adiknya sakit. Dia juga merasakan badannya sendiri agak panas. Biasanya memang begitu. Kalau Ryeowook sakit, badan Sungmin ikut-ikutan panas. Jika Sungmin yang sakit, Ryeowook juga ikut lemas.

Setelah selesai membuat coklat panas, Sungmin segera kembali ke kamarnya. Dia meletakkan coklat itu di meja dekat kasur Ryeowook. Sungmin membelai rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang. Tubuh adiknya masih menggigil, sekarang dingin tubuhnya sudah berubah jadi panas.

"Wookie.. Bangun sebentar.." mendengarnya, Ryeowook membuka sedikit matanya. Sungmin lalu sedikit mendudukkan Ryeowook. Dia duduk di belakang Ryeowook dan menyandarkan tubuh adiknya itu di tubuhnya hingga mereka sekarang seperti berpangkuan.

Sungmin lalu membantu Ryeowook untuk meminum coklat panasnya sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah habis, Sungmin memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ryeowook bersandar di bahu Sungmin, dan Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung, mianhae.. Gara-gara aku pasti sekarang badan hyung ikut-ikutan panas.. Mianhae.." kata Ryeowook pelan.

"Ne, gwaencanha. Makanya, kalau melakukan sesuatu dipikir dulu. Kalau kau sakit, kita berdua repot. Jangan berbuat kekanak-kanakan seperti tadi lagi. Kita ini sudah SMA, bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan lagi, si laki-laki aneh itu, jangan mau diperalat olehnya. Kalau dia.." Sungmin lalu merasakan hembusan napas Wookie yang teratur. Yah, dia tertidur. Dan ocehan Sungmin yang tadi rupanya tidak dia dengar.

Sungmin lalu merebahkan tubuh adiknya di kasur, kemudian berbaring di sampingnya. Dia menyelimuti badan mereka berdua dengan selimut berlapis-lapis tadi. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang adiknya, seolah-olah melindungi. Sungmin sudah hampir tertidur saat dia mendengar Ryeowook memanggilnya..

"Hyung... hyung... " Sungmin membuka matanya. Kenapa Wookie memanggilnya?

"Yesungie hyung..."

Oh, ternyata bukan memanggilnya. Tapi... Yesung hyung?

**TBC**

Saatnya bales-bales ripiu..

**Unkyuminmin:** Iya nih, tokohnya pada dilema semua. Hihihi.. Ini udah lanjut, tapi maap yak, kelamaan ampe udah bejamur di laptop.. Tapi chap ini aku panjangin kok.. Jangan marah ya.. hihi

**Sparkyuminnie:** InsyaAllah kalo didoain tiap hari dia bisa sembuh say.. hihi.. Iya, aku juga selalu ada buat Umin.. *keenakan dong Uminnya* hehe.. Maap yah lama.. Nge-stag abis soalnya.. Chap depan semoga gak lama deh.. hehe..

**LittleLiappe:** Pilih dua-duanya bayarnya dobel.. hohoho.. Gak perlu pake uang, pake YunJae aja. *apaan tuh* hoehoehoe.. Iya mereka jadian tanpa sepersetujuan kita. Gantian aku yang dilema, Wookie diambil Kuyun.. hihi

**CuraQnDC10:** Tuh dia gak patuh tuh.. Mereka jadian.. Loh? Jadi intinya siapa nih kalo juga suka Kyuwook? Ikutan dilema nih kayaknya.. hihi..

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy:** Ayo kita bikin forumnyaaa.. hihi.. Dua-duanya namja, mereka kan manggil 'hyung'. Lagian, aku gak terlalu dapet feelnya kalo genderswitch. Forum apa ya namanya? Hihi..

**MutyaHyukjae:** Salam kenal.. RUN imnida ^^.. Kok Umin sih yang jahat.. Yang jahat itu si Kuyun loh *dendam kesumat datang kembali* hihi.. okey, udah lanjut nih buat kamu.. *gomballl* ^^

**rHeitawoo:** Bener-bener bunuh diri si Papa Ddangko kalo Wookie diambil. Di epep ini aja dia udah mewek keseringan. Hehe.. Kyuwook? Iya, keren.. Wookienya, Kuyunnya biasa ajah.. hehe *dendam* khuhuhuhu *ditendang sparkyu*

**KYUyunJAE04:** Di sini banyak juga loh..Kyu pokoknya sama Minnie! Kalo gak, jadi Uke! Ah, magnae banyak mintaknya nih.. Kapan-kapan dah..

**Ayuarlyne:** Iya tuh, terluka semua. Kan bersakit-sakit dahulu, chingu.. Baru nangis-nangis kemudian (?) *loh?*

**Minnie Chagiy4:** Kyuwook udah tuh.. Tapi Yemin? Hm.. Author masih belum relaaa.. Huhuhu *abaikan* Diprotes Kuyun juga nih lama-lama.. hehe..

**Kim Ryesha:** Gapapa kok.. Yang penting review dobel di chap ini *loh?* iya, mereka jadian.. Kalo Umin sukanya sama.. hm.. Sama siapa ya? Sama author kali.. hihi.. *kalo aku dilempar ke dorm B1A4* hehe

**Ika-chiharu:** Chap ini aku jga kasian sama dia.. Kasian terus nasipnya.. huhu.. Iya donkk.. pokonya Wookie kalau jadi uke siapapun aku suka.. hihi.. *toss dulu dah kita*

**Sapphire Pearls:** Iya tuh.. Biang keringat dianya. Hehe.. Wooh.. aku tambah bingung juga nih chingu.. Kalo gitu ntar Ddangkoma ama siapa dong pasangannya kalo ditinggal papanya.. *ganyambung*

**StellaSJ:** Iya, tapi dia lagi dipeluk ama author nih Uminnya.. hihi.. Iya, namja2 itu emang pabo semua. Cinta segiempat parah ini.. Akut.. Tapi aku kok ngerasa penderitaan Kuyun kagak ada ya? Iya kan? Padahal aku paling pengen bikin dia menderita loh.. Tapi apa daya.. *curcol*

**Inha ELF SparkyuHyunBum:** Iya, authornya aja sering salah paham ini sama karakternya.. Gak ngebingungin kan? Hehe.. 'Palli' itu artinya 'cepet' gitu deh.. Ini panjang kan? Hoho.. Kalau aku tinggalnya di Sawahlunto *tau gak?* Di Sumatera Barat.. Kalo kamu?

**Dhikae:** Sama, aku juga suka Yewook. Maklum lah, kagak diperatiin ama emak bapaknya.. Jadilah mereka sakit-sakitan kedua-duanya *miris banget nasipnya* *elus2 Min+Wook*

**Richan:** Ini aku apdet ya say.. Mian gak bisa tiap hari.. Pokoknya aku usahain cepet dah ya.. hihi..

**Yennie kyu**: Sabar chingu.. Cinta mereka harus diuji dulu.. hihi..

**Ichigo:** Wah.. aku demen nih kalo ripiunya panjang gini.. hehe.. Udah nambah setaun lagi nih saeng T.T.. Nambah tuwir.. Aigoo.. hihi.. ayo kita bunuh Kyu bersama *digetok sparkyu* di sini dia juga nyakitin Yesung tuh..*ngomporin*.. Wookie buta karena ketutupan Ddangkoma, saeng.. hihi.. Kalo Minnie kayaknya emang lagi telmi tuh.. Hehe.. Onnie manis? Ah.. gomballl... Emaknya onni aja bilah itu pitnah.. kekeke..

**Choi Taenma:** *TOSS!* Yah.. terlanjur banyakan KyuWook nih.. Tapi chap depan.. hm.. gimana yah? Kita tunggu setelah pesan-pesan berikut dah.. *apadeh..* hihi..

**Jirania:** Aduh.. Jadi tersanjung... *blush hard* khukhukhu.. Author jadi malu nih dikedipin.. hihi *ketawa2 genit*

**Kuchiki Hirata:** Ita yuh, dasar Wookie aja pabo, kagak nyadar.. *digetok Wook pake penggorengan*

**Jung Tae-jin:** Iya manisss banget.. hihi.. Yeppa norak? Digigit Ddangko lho entar.. hehe..

**Ayuni Lee:** KyuWook? Hm.. oke deh.. Kita tanya dulu ama pemerannya yah.. hehe.. Kamu ripiunya barengan.. hihi.. Makasih ya udah ripiu perchapter.. Aku seneng banget loh.. hehe.. Gapapa kok, walaupun komennya selebai author *hehe* tetep diterima..

**Lee Hyesang:** Oke.. oke.. oke.. Itu yang mau aku bilang juga.. khukhukhu *kagak kreatip nih author*

**Yewook:** Iya tuh.. Mereka aja kagak mau denger nasehat author supaya Wookie untuk author aja *dibekep* hehe

Fffiuhhh.. *elap-elap pake kain pel*

JEONGMAL GAMAPGO.. GAMSHAHAMNIDA YOROBUN.. Saya heeeepppiii banget baca ripiunya, sehepi hepi hepinya.. *apadeh..*

Kalo gitu, hm.. ripiu lagi dong.. khukhukhu..

SARANGHAMNIDA.. hohoho..


	5. ATTENTION:

Fanfic ini saya STOP.

Mohon maaf, jeongmal mianhae.

Mungkin bagi yang tau, ada keguncangan di fandom ini (jiahhh)

Bagi yang masih ingin baca, sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban saya, hubungi saja saya di akun FB atau twitter saya, atau PM saja saya. Akun ini tidak akan saya matikan.

FB dan Twitter saya, silakan liat di profil.

.

.

.

Mohon maaf karena kesannya tidak bertanggung jawab.

Tapi justru ini bentuk tanggung jawab saya atas pelanggaran guideline yang telah saya lakukan.

.

.

Terimakasih atas segala pengertiannya.

.

.

Maaf juga atas entri ini, saya tau ini juga melanggar guideline.

.

.

With love and tears (huhu T.T)

-Rn-


End file.
